Se revoir
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: 'Félicitations James'  'Merci. Lisa, je… J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin'  Post Moving-On.
1. Vous revoir

**Salut tout le monde ! D'abord merci pour vos reviews de la dernière fois ça m'a vraiment, vraiment fait très plaisir. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la mise en page de **_**Still loving you**_**, j'ai eu un big bug informatique et matériel et je suis nulle avec ce genre de trucs. Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes… J'ai pas le courage de relire ce que je viens d'écrire… Petite annonce, j'ai écrit uen suite pour **_**still loving you**_** mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, je ne sais pas encore si je vais la publier… Voilà ! Bonne lecture :D**

'Félicitations James'

'Merci. Lisa, je… J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin'

'Moi ?'

'Oui'

'Mais, et House ? Je veux dire… C'est lui ton meilleur ami James'

'Oui mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois mon témoin, et puis, tu connais House au moins aussi bien que moi. Il se fiche de ce genre de choses.'

'Oui, en effet.'

'Alors ?'

'Bien sûr que je serai ton témoin James'

'Merci'

'Merci à toi'

Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse. Vraiment. D'être heureuse pour lui, comme si son bonheur la réjouissait. Il ne l'avait pas vue sourire depuis des mois, voire des années et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui avait annoncé son mariage prochain, elle lui avait sourit, d'un sourire vrai. Un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis une dizaine d'années Elle était définitivement heureuse pour lui. S'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux sourire avec le reste de son visage il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être heureuse à propos de ce mariage. Il allait obtenir ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Il allait obtenir ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle aurait dû être jalouse, elle aurait dû faire semblant mais elle avait été authentique, sincère, pour la première fois en dix longues années. Elle avait vieilli, de toute évidence mais elle était toujours la femme belle et forte qu'il avait connu vingt ans auparavant. Wilson la trouvait superbe, il la considérait, d'ailleurs, comme la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Jane été jolie de toute évidence, il l'aimait et elle allait devenir sa femme mais malgré tout, Lisa Cuddy était et avait toujours été la plus belle à ses yeux. Non pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, bien entendu, il n'éprouvait que de l'amitié envers sa directrice, c'était juste ainsi. Il ne pensait pas non plus se contenter de moins bien, parce qu'il pensait que Jane était plus jolie que toutes les autres. Mais il y avait cette différence inexplicable entre les mots 'jolie' et 'belle'. Une différence qu'il aurait été incapable d'exprimer en mots mais qui était pourtant réelle, présente, là devant ses yeux. Jane était jolie, Lisa était belle. Elle était de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Qui l'aurait cru ? Comment une femme malheureuse comme elle l'était pouvait-elle encore être belle ? Comment une femme de près de 50 ans vivant seule dans sa misère pouvait-elle être plus belle que Jane, de presque vingt ans sa cadette ? Comment faisait-elle pour encore faire se retourner les adolescents sur son passage ? Lisa Cuddy était magnifique, magnifique avec toute sa misère, magnifique avec toutes ces souffrances. Wilson se surprit en train d'imaginer à quoi elle aurait ressemblé si elle avait été heureuse, si elle avait été mariée, si la vie n'avait pas été si cruelle avec elle. Il ne trouva pas la réponse. Qui pouvait seulement oser imaginer qu'elle soit plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

'James ?'

'Oui ?'

'Tu souris depuis quelques minutes'

'Oh, oui, excuse-moi, je pensais au mariage'

'Je me doute. James, j'ai une question'

'Oui ?'

'Il sera là n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui, Lisa. Oui, il sera présent. J'aime autant te prévenir, il a vraiment beaucoup-

'Changé. Oui, je sais James, je me doute.'

'Oui… En plus, il euuh… Lisa, il faut que tu saches-

'Il est marié, je sais. Les infirmières raffolent toujours autant des ragots sur lui, même s'il n'est plus là'

'Lisa, je suis désolé…'

'Ne le sois pas, je m'y suis faite, à plus tard James'

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau de l'oncologue. Lui en revanche n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle savait. Depuis quand ? Assez longtemps pour s'y être habituée, pas assez pour en avoir parlé avec lui lors de leurs déjeuners. Ca avait dû la briser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait dû passer ses nuits à pleurer, à s'en vouloir, à vouloir mourir et lui n'avait pas été là pour elle. Il s'en voulait, énormément. S'il avait su il aurait passé chaque soirée à ses côtés au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Jane. S'il avait su il l'aurait soutenue, écoutée. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit, n'avait rien laissé paraître et toute seule elle avait dû l'imaginer passant une bague au doigt d'une autre, embrassant les lèvres d'une autre, caresser le corps d'une autre, murmurer le prénom d'une autre dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées, pendant l'amour. Comment Wilson avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait retrouvée dans sa chambre, pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer, tenant un revolver dans ses mains, le pressant contre son palais, légèrement dirigé vers le haut. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait vue sortir de vieux flacons de Vicodin du tiroir de sa table de chevet, il l'avait vue les regarder, les sortir de l'éternel flacon orange, les comptant, sachant exactement de combien elle avait besoin pour mourir. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il était entré dans son salon et l'avait vue pleurer doucement, assise sur un tabouret, une corde à la main, pesant le pour et le contre. Le tutoiement était devenu naturel, il n'aurait pas pu la voir tenter de se suicider et ne la considérer que comme sa patronne. Il l'avait sauvée tellement de fois, il avait su qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il avait été là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que l'homme de sa vie était marié, qu'avait-elle bien pu tenter, à quoi avait-elle pu penser ? Wilson sourit un court instant en repensant à cette étincelle qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux quand il lui avait dit que house serait présent. Faible, terne mais toujours présente. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses prendraient cette direction, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle pourrait refaire sa vie, elle était belle, intelligente, forte et directrice d'hôpital. Il l'avait toujours imaginée avec un avocat ou un directeur d'entreprise, quelqu'un qui l'aurait rendue heureuse malgré les années passées, quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu oublier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle finirait seule alors que House, lui, se marierait et l'oublierait complètement. En apparence du moins…

XXXXX

Vint le jour du mariage, elle était à l'heure, de toute évidence, elle était assise à sa droite en face du maire, Jane se trouvant à sa gauche. Wilson savait que Jane avait toujours été jalouse de Lisa, de sa beauté, de son élégance et surtout de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle lui avait fait une scène lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Lisa serait son témoin, lui disant qu'il pouvait épouser sa directrice s'il le préférait. Alors que le maire commençait à réciter le monologue qu'il avait appris par cœur au court de sa longue carrière, la porte de la mairie s'ouvrit, tous les invités se retournèrent, levant les yeux au ciel, soufflant d'exaspération. Seuls Wilson et Cuddy n'eurent pas à se retourner pou deviner l'identité du retardataire. Wilson la vit se tendre immédiatement, elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle avait peur de croiser le regard bleu océan de House, il le savait. Wilson et sa nouvelle femme n'appartenant pas à la même religion ils avaient convenu de se marier uniquement à la mairie. En sortant de la mairie, Lisa le suivit de près, la tête basse, évitant encore une fois de voir House. James et Jane Wilson se positionnèrent dans le jardin de ladite mairie pour les photos, invitant rapidement leurs témoins à se joindre à eux. Immédiatement, Wilson su que Lisa ne voulait pas venir à ses côtés, de peur d'avoir à faire face à la marée humaine se tenant devant lui, de peur de devoir le voir _lui_. Elle le pria du regard, il l'encouragea d'un sourire et elle se positionna à ses côtés, serrée contre lui, le regard dirigé vers le photographe, faisant abstraction de tout le reste, refusant de _le_ voir.

Plus tard, lors du dîner, Wilson surveillait discrètement sa fragile directrice et amie. Il la vit entourée d'hommes, médecins et avocats en train de parler en souriant. Ce sourire là était un faux. Wilson savait à présent les reconnaître. Il avait toujours été impressionné par le passé lorsque House savait décrypter les moindres émotions et sentiments de la belle brune. Il avait rapidement appris à lui aussi les différencier et les reconnaître en un temps record. C'était ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'on tenait à quelqu'un à ce point. Lorsque l'on désirait veiller sur cette personne, lui éviter tous les maux et toutes les souffrances qu'elle pouvait éviter. Wilson n'était pas amoureux de Lisa Cuddy. Il tenait à elle, elle avait toujours été là pour lui et c'était maintenant son tour. Non pas qu'il se sente redevable. Il _voulait _veiller sur elle, elle avait déjà bien trop enduré par le passé. En la regardant sourire, en la voyant cacher son jeu si bien Wilson se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'il ne connaissait sa propre femme. Il la connaissait peut-être même mieux que House ne la connaissait. Elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il savait tout. De sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à ce jour. L'indifférence de sa mère, l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour feu son père, les railleries incessantes de sa sœur, le premier viol par son oncle, la fac, les coups, les viols encore, House, la fac, House, son départ, la détresse, la solitude, les viols toujours, l'hôpital, House, le poste de directrice, House, les hommes, House, Rachel, House, Rachel, House, son départ, la détresse, l'accident, la culpabilité, la solitude, l'espoir, les viols de nouveau, la solitude, le malheur, les tentatives de suicide. Il était persuadé que House ne savait pas la moitié des choses que lui savait. Il était également persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter House beaucoup plus longtemps. Le regard bleu océan de l'homme était fixé sur son dos, nu. Wilson le voyait, il savait qu'elle savait. Et pire, il savait que House savait qu'elle savait.

'James ?'

'Hein ?'

'Tu regardais Lisa, encore, viens, on va danser !'

XXXXX

Il virevoltait au centre de la pièce, pensant seulement aux yeux verts de Mme James Wilson dans ses bras quand il vit House et Lisa se regarder, House ne brisant le contact visuel que lorsque Carla, sa femme, posa sa main sur son avant-bras, Lisa détournant immédiatement ses yeux humides.

XXXXX

Il vit Carla et Lisa parler, se souriant, le sourire de Lisa étant clairement faux et pour qui la connaissait vraiment acerbe, amer. House se tenait à quelques mètres de là, les regardant indifféremment.

XXXXX

House observait Lisa et Wilson su immédiatement que, comme lui, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle avec l'âge et aucune ride perceptible ne s'était formée sur son doux visage si ce n'est celles qu'on pouvait apercevoir si rarement lorsqu'elle riait pleinement.

XXXXX

House la regardait toujours, un sourire s'étant cependant formé au coin de ses lèvres, il décida d'aller la voir et Wilson les vit face à face. House souriait, lui parlait, Lisa quand à elle tentait vainement d'empêcher les larmes contenues dans ses yeux de couler sur son beau visage. Au bout de quelques minutes elle prit la parole à son tour. House lui caressa la joue juste avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis tourna les talons, traversa la pièce et vint voir Wilson.

'Je rentre James'

'Lisa…'

'Encore une fois félicitations, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

'Merci Lisa, reste s'il-te-plaît'

'Non James, je rentre'

'Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit'

'Non James, pas ce soir'

'Lisa…'

'Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est ta soirée James, profites-en. Vas voir Jane, dis lui combien tu l'aimes, répète-lui encore et encore, dis lui comme tu ne veux pas la perdre, dis lui que tu seras toujours là pour elle, dis-lui qu'elle est merveilleuse, qu'elle est la femme de ta vie, embrasse-la, prends-la dans tes bras, fais lui l'amour, encore et encore, murmure lui des 'pour toujours' au creux de l'oreille, recommence, répète-lui toujours, elle ne l'entendra jamais assez fais lui des enfants, rends la heureuse. Sois heureux. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Tu le mérites.'

'Lisa, merci, tu es merveilleuse, vraiment'

'C'est à elle que tu dois dire ça James, pas à moi…'

'Je t'ai vue parler avec House'

'Oui, on en parlera lundi en déjeunant si tu veux.'

'Tu seras là lundi ?'

'Oui, et tous les jours après'

'Donc, tu ne vas pas tenter quoi que ça soit de ridicule ?'

'Non James, je vais bien.'

'La vie vaut mieux que la mort Lisa'

'Je sais James'

'Non, Lisa, tu ne sais pas.'

'Si James, j'ai vécu. J'ai vécu longtemps, heureuse mais je suis morte il y a dix ans'

'Lisa…'

'James, je serai là lundi, je serai là dans un mois, dans un an. On ne peut pas mourir deux fois, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je te raccompagne'

'Non, tu restes auprès de ta femme. Moi je rentre, je suis fatiguée.'

'Je t'aime Lisa, tu le sais'

'Oui, James, je sais. Moi aussi. Mais s'il-te plaît réserve toute cette affection à Jane, je n'en ai pas besoin.'

'Tu te trompes'

'Vois le côté positif des choses, elle ne pourra jamais me tuer parce que tu as passé la soirée à la maison.'

'Arrête Lisa !'

'A lundi James'

'A lundi, je t'appellerai d'ici là'

'Je n'en attends pas moi de ta part'

Elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle, longtemps. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il vient de se marier ou parce qu'elle vient de voir House. Il ne sait pas si elle lui dit 'A lundi' ou 'Adieu'. Il déteste ne pas savoir mais il ne peut plus rien faire, il ne peut pas espérer changer le cours des choses plus longtemps. Par-dessus son épaule il voit Jane qui lui jette un regard noir. Elle ne comprend pas. Il pourrait tout lui dire, il pourrait lui expliquer, lui raconter mais il ne le ferra pas. Il ne trahira pas Lisa, il n'a pas à se justifier. De l'autre côté il voit House et Carla en pleine conversation, le regard de House se posant régulièrement sur Lisa. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment oubliée, il le sait. House croise le regarde de Wilson et lui sourit. Wilson sait que House est désolé, il sait que House le remercie. Il le remercie d'avoir pris soin de Lisa quand lui l'a abandonnée, d'avoir été là pour elle quand lui est parti. Wilson lui rend son sourire, seulement il a peur de ne pas être capable de veiller sur Lisa ce soir. Il pourra seulement espérer entendre ses talons dans le hall lundi. La voir porter ce masque qu'elle porte depuis des années. Voir son regard s'éclaircir en le voyant dans la cafétéria. L'écouter lui raconter son weekend, sa conversation avec House. Lui demander si elle va bien au moins 30 fois dans la journée. La ramener chez elle si elle pleure. Passer la soirée avec elle si elle va mal. L'accueillir chez lui lors de ses coups de blues. La prendre dans ses bras quand ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. S'en vouloir d'avoir mentionné House en voyant la douleur dans son regard. Il espère simplement reprendre leur routine. Il a depuis longtemps arrêté d'espérer la voir aller mieux. De la voir heureuse à nouveau. De la voir vivre. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle a raison. Elle ne vit plus, elle est morte il y a dix ans. Il ose à peine espérer qu'elle sourira de nouveau.

Elle quitte la salle de réception en lui lançant un dernier regard et Wilson prie tous les dieux dont il connait l'existence qu'il la reverra lundi. Il sait que House, dans son coin, malgré Carla en face de lui, fait de même.

XXXXXXXXX

**Je comptais écrire une suite. Enfin, non, pas une suite, la même chose. Exactement la même chose selon le point de vue de House et de Cuddy… D'abord j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Si c'est nul, c'est pas la peine. Merci de m'avoir lue :D**


	2. Te voir une dernière fois

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a encore une fois vraiment fait plaisir. Alors voilà la « suite » Bonne Lecture.**

**X/X/X/X/X**

'House, je vais me marier'

'Ok, le divorce est pour quand ?'

''House ! je me marrie vraiment cette fois ?'

'C'était pas des vrais mariages les derniers ? je me suis fait avoir alors, Bravo Jimmy !'

'House !'

'Ouais… Je suis le témoin je suppose ? Nan sérieusement Wilson, tu attends vraiment de moi que je signe un bout de papier inutile qui de toutes façons n'aura plus aucune valeur après ton divorce ?'

'A vrai dire, non House. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon témoin'

'…'

'House ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça ne t'intéresse pas'

'A qui as-tu demandé ?'

'Je ne l'ai pas encore fait'

'Oh, ne joue pas sur les mots, c'est mon rôle. Alors, qui ?'

'Lisa'

'Ah… Au moins, tu peux compter sur elle pour arriver à l'heure…'

'Oui'

'Bon, Carla attend que je lèche ses courbes parfaites, à plus tard vieux !'

'Ouais…'

Wilson raccrocha le premier. House n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas de lui en tant que témoin. C'était quand même inouï ! Wilson, son Wilson, son meilleur ami qui ne voulait pas de lui pour témoin à son cinquième mariage… Il devait l'avouer House était blessé. Evidemment, Cuddy ferait un bien meilleur témoin mais quand même. C'était lui le meilleur ami. Pas Cuddy. Et puis peut-être refuserait-elle ? Non, elle ne refuserait pas. Donc elle serait là, dans la mairie en même temps que lui, dans la salle de réception en même temps que lui. En même temps que Carla. Etait-elle seulement au courant ? Comment allait-elle, que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle refait sa vie ? House grinça des dents à la seule pensée de Cuddy dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Il s'en rendit compte et rit. Il s'endormait bien tous les soirs avec une autre femme, pourquoi Cuddy n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'avoir elle aussi trouvé quelqu'un ? Il se' surprit à espérer qu'elle vivait seule, seule avec Rachel, sans homme. Bien entendu, il aurait du souhaiter son bonheur. Il _souhaitait _son bonheur, évidemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer s'endormir nue, ses courbes parfaites collées contre un homme. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Cuddy et Carla se retrouver face à face le jour du mariage. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas relaté son passé à sa femme. Elle ne connaissait le nom de Cuddy qu'en tant qu'une ancienne directrice tyrannique. Cuddy, quant à elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Carla. Elle allait la détester. House se saisit de son téléphone.

'Wilson ?'

'Tu as un problème House ?'

'Non, j'aimerais juste que tu fasses en sorte que Cuddy sache pour Carla avant le 22 septembre. J'aimerais éviter qu'elles s'entretuent.'

'J'en prendrai soin'

'Merci. … Dis, Wilson, elle va bien ?'

'Qui ?'

'Cuddy'

'Tu me demandes ça après dix ans ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tiendrais si longtemps…'

'Wilson, répond simplement'

'Non, House, elle ne va pas bien.'

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui, vraiment'

'Je lui manque tant que ça ?'

'T'es vraiment un sacré salaud House… Depuis dix ans tu vis un pseudo bonheur avec Carla et tu ne te soucies même pas de la femme dont tu as été amoureux pendant plus de 20 ans. Tu pensais la connaître House, tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle a enduré.

'Rooh, deux trois rencards ratés vont pas la tuer hein…'

'Deux trois rencards hein ? Et son père ? Sa mère ? Sa sœur ? Et son oncle ?'

'Sa mère la déteste, sa sœur est jalouse et son père est mort… Quoi son oncle est gay c'est ça ?'

'Tu ne t'es jamais réellement intéressé à elle n'est-pas ?'

'Bien sur que si !'

'Non, la preuve en est. Son oncle la viole depuis qu'elle a quinze ans, tu es entré et sorti de sa vie sans te soucier de ses sentiments, de sa douleur face à tes départs. Elle a eu un accident il y 8 ans, Rachel n'a pas survécu. Elle vit dans la culpabilité et la solitude depuis 8 ans. Son oncle l vile encore régulièrement, elle ne peut rien faire, elle n'ose rien dire. Elle a voulu se suicider House, pas une fois, pas deux fois, trois fois. J'ai été là à chaque fois, essayant de combler cette blessure béante que tu as laissée dans son cœur. Elle souffre. Elle veut mourir. Elle fait semblant de sourire mais pleure tous les jours enfermée dans son bureau. Je la raccompagne souvent chez elle tellement elle va mal, je l'invite à la maison, je passe la nuit chez elle. Jane a menacé de me quitter déjà au moins une dizaine de fois parce que je « passais mon temps chez Lisa ». Mais je ne veux pas la laisser. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme toi tu l'as fait parce que si je le fais elle est seule. Si je ne l'appelle pas tous les soirs je ne suis pas sur de la voir à l'hôpital le lendemain, si je ne passe pas par chez elle en rentrant chez moi je ne suis pas sur de déjeuner avec elle le jour d'après. Si je la laisse comme tant d'autres l'on laissée elle se tuera. Je le sais, elle le sait et nous vivons avec ça quotidiennement. C'est ta faute House. Pas entièrement, je le sais, elle était déjà brisée quand tu l'as rencontrée seulement tu as été le seul à pouvoir lui donner l'espoir. Le seul. Et tu es parti, revenu, parti, revenu. Et le jour où elle est partie sur un coup de tête tu n'as pas su la pardonner. Tu as détruit sa maison, tu as détruit son cœur. Tu l'as détruite. Définitivement. On se verra au mariage House, tache d'être à l'heure.'

Encore une fois Wilson raccrocha le premier. House resta bouche bée, éberlué. Wilson venait de lui hurler dessus, de lui dévoiler ces… choses et lui il était là, impuissant sur son canapé. Le pire c'est qu'il l'accusait le con !

XXXXX

Tout le monde se retourna lorsque House et Carla pénétrèrent dans la mairie. Tout le monde sauf Wilson et Cuddy. Ils savaient qui arrivait et n'avaient nul besoin de se retourner. Il entendit les soupirs de contestation de l'assemblée, les vit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute pour une fois. Carla avait oublié son sac puis s'était endormie dans la voiture et avait fait un scandale pour que House accepte qu'elle se remaquille avant d'entrer. Au bout de quelques secondes tous étaient de nouveau tournés vers le maire. House et Carla restèrent debout au fond de la salle. Son regard resta fixé sur le dos de Cuddy du début à la fin. Se régalant de la vision seule du dos de Cuddy. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il sourit. Elle ne s'était pas retournée pour le voir, il était déçu. Elle portait une robe noire qui révélait son dos tout entier et qui, d'après ce que House pouvait en voir, était dangereusement courte. Ce qui contrastait outrageusement avec la robe blanche, longue et stricte que portait Jane. House sourit de nouveau. Elle avait une petite cinquantaine d'année et possédait toujours ce corps parfait qu'il avait adoré, parcouru de caresses plusieurs années auparavant. C'en était presque incroyable.

Quand le maire eu fini son interminable monologue, une fois que Wilson et sa nouvelle femme eurent signé toute cette paperasse, Lisa se leva et se pencha en avant pour signer à son tour les papiers que lui présentait le maire. Sa robe était encore plus courte que House ne le pensait, ses jambes était parfaites, identiques à celle qu'il parsemait de caresses et baisers dix ans plus tôt. Quand Wilson et Jane se retournèrent pour sortir de la mairie Cuddy les suivit de près, fixent ses pieds. House sut immédiatement qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard, il la connaissait trop bien. Il se contenta de regarder son corps, ses jambes, son dos. Une fois dehors, après quelques photos du couple seul, Wilson et Jane appelèrent leurs témoins et une fois encore elle vint à contrecœur, évitant de regarder dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. House se sentit blessé, en quelque sorte. Ils avaient partagé plus qu'il n'avait partagé avec n'importe qui et elle ne voulait pas le voir. Cette fois il étudia son visage alors qu'elle souriait au photographe, collée contre Wilson. Elle était superbe, son visage non plus n'avait pas changé. Il détailla la moindre émotion traversant son visage. Elle était heureuse pour Wilson, gênée d'être devant tant de personnes, tendue. Elle se décrispa lorsque Wilson passa un bras autour de sa taille, sa main se posant sur sa hanche, la tenant fermement contre lui. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, elle lui sourit en retour puis reporta son attention sur le photographe en face d'elle. Wilson tenait également Jane par la taille, House rit doucement lorsqu'il vit que la main gauche de Wilson, celle qui se trouvait sur la hanche de Cuddy était positionnée beaucoup plus bas sur le corps de son témoin que sa main droite ne l'était sur l'anatomie de sa femme. Jane aurait été furieuse si elle l'avait su. Il rit de nouveau lorsqu'il imagina Jane découvrir ce détail sur les photos, en voyant la complicité de Wilson et Cuddy, ce sourire qu'ils avaient échangé. Wilson allait surement subir ses foudres, voire un énième divorce. Il se porta de nouveau son attention sur le visage de Lisa, elle souriait à l'objectif. Elle souriait d'un sourire faux. Il le savait. Elle évitait toujours son regard et partit dans la direction opposée lorsque le photographe invita la famille des mariés à les rejoindre. House ne la fixa, regardant où elle se dirigeait, voulant aller la voir, l'obliger à le confronter. Carla lui donna un coup de coude en lui désignant la mère de Wilson qui critiquait ouvertement la tenue 'inappropriée' de Lisa. House la perdit de vue, maudissant sa femme. Il la chercha des yeux et ne la trouvant pas se reconcentra sur les mariés.

XXXXX

Elle était entourée d'hommes, elle leur parlait en rigolant et souriant. Ils étaient tous sous le charme, c'était évident. Elle lui tournait le dos, depuis e début de la soirée elle s'arrangeait pour être constamment dos à lui et il devait avouer qu'elle était douée pour ça. Il ne voyait que son dos et ses cheveux. Elle les avait attachés, il la préférait les cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il arrive à croiser son regard avant la fin de la soirée, il le devait. Au loin il vit Wilson regarder Lisa et lui tour à tour. Jane lui frappa l'épaule et l'emmena danser, elle était décidément jalouse de la belle directrice de pourtant vingt ans son ainée. Wilson avait décidé d'épouser une jeunette, blonde et toujours souriante, House rit à cette pensée. Wilson avait épousé une _jeune_ femme. Il cessa de rire quand il se rendit compte que Carla avait le même âge que Jane. Cela faisait-il de House et Wilson des sortes de cougars ? House rit de plus belle et retourna son attention sur la directrice qui lui tournait le dos avec application.

XXXXX

Il avait réussi, elle ne l'avait pas vu changer de position et lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête il était face à elle, plantant son regard dans le sien. Toute une salle les séparait, des gens passant continuellement entre eux mais ils continuaient de se regarder. Elle était belle. Il vit toute sa tristesse dans ses yeux, tous ses regrets. Il la vit luter contre elle-même, tenter de se retourner, de ne pas le voir, de ne pas le regarder. Ce fut un échec. Elle en était physiquement incapable. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le temps lui paraissait tellement long, on aurait pu lui annoncer qu'elle le regardait depuis deux heures il n'aurait pas été surpris. Pourtant, malgré cette éternité durant laquelle elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux, durant laquelle il vit son âme tout entière, il eut l'impression de na l'avoir regardée ainsi que quelques secondes lorsque Carla posa sa main sur son bras, lui demandant de l'emmener danser. Il brisa involontairement leur regard et lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour la regarder il vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et se retournait pour lui présenter son dos de nouveau. Il tenta de recroiser son regard, vainement.

XXXXX

Il vit Carla s'approcher de Cuddy. Il était trop loin pour l'arrêter, il ne serait pas assez rapide pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire. Il décida donc de s'approcher lentement, gardant assez de distance entre lui et elles pour entendre ce qu'elles allaient dire et étant assez proche pour intervenir si besoin.

'Bonjour, je ne pense pas que vous sachiez qui je suis mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis Carla, la femme de Greg.'

Elle tendit une main dont Cuddy se saisit.

'Oh, bonjour Carla.'

'Vous êtes le docteur Cuddy n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui, Vous pouvez m'appeler Lisa.'

'Merci. Come je le disais Greg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.'

'Vraiment ? '

'Oui, je sais tout, du moment où vous l'avez embauché au moment où il a décidé de venir habiter sur Boston. Il m'a tout raconté, comment vous étiez une directrice tyrannique, comment vous le considériez comme votre meilleur employé, comment vous le protégiez. Il vous appelle encore 'la sorcière' d'ailleurs.'

'On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes à ce que je vois…'

'A vrai dire, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus âgé, et de beaucoup plus… strict.'

'Je prendrai ça comme un compliment. Dites moi Carla, vous connaissez le Dr House depuis longtemps ?'

'Oui, enfin assez. Environ 5 ans je pense, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital.'

'Vous êtes médecin ?'

'Non, je suis caissière, j'étais simplement malade, un petit rhume, c'est lui qui s'occupait des consultations et voilà le coup de foudre.'

'Il s'occupait des consultations, vraiment ?'

'Oui, il a été très compréhensif d'ailleurs, il m'a expliqué que sa femme était morte quelques années auparavant et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas et j'ai été là pour lui. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et voilà où nous en sommes, mariés, heureux.

'Il vous parle souvent de sa femme ?'

'Non, pas vraiment, je sais simplement qu'elle était très belle, intelligente, sure d'elle. Il m'en a seulement parlé lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Parfois, le soir dans ses bras, je me demande s'il pense encore à elle. Je me demande s'il m'aime comme il l'a aimée elle. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander.

House décida qu'il était tant d'intervenir.

'Salut vous deux.'

'Greg ! Nous parlions justement de toi'

'Vraiment ?'

Cuddy ne détachait pas son regard du sien, elle ne l'évitait plus, elle voulait lui faire face, l'affronter, connaître la vérité. Il la regardait aussi, d'un geste distrait il indiqua à sa femme de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

'Je comprends, les retrouvailles Patron/employé après tant d'années… c'est quelque chose. Tu sais Greg, je pense franchement que tu…

'Carla, s'il-te-plaît'

'Excuse-moi… A plus tard alors…'

XXXXX

Elle lui fait face. Leurs regards se sont troués pour ne plus se quitter. Après tant d'années ils se retrouvent finalement. Il détaille son visage, elle est toujours aussi parfaite. Ses yeux sont plus gris que bleus aujourd'hui. Ses yeux sont gris depuis dix ans. Son monde tout entier est gris depuis dix ans. Ce gris lui va si bien, le malheur, la détresse lui siéent à merveille. Plusieurs minutes passent, cette fois Carla n'est pas là pour interrompre ce regard, cette magie.

Après plusieurs instants, House prend enfin la parole, ne la quittant pas une seule fois des yeux.

'Cuddy…'

'House.'

'Ca fait longtemps.'

'Oui, ça fait plus ou moins dix ans'

'Quelque chose comme ça en effet.'

Un silence.

'Tu n'as pas changée.'

'Toi non plus, quelques rides en plus, une cane en moins…'

'On n'a pas tous la chance d'être comme toi, de ne pas prendre une ride en dix ans, pas un cheveu blanc. Tu ne changes pas, rien n'a changé.'

'Oh, crois moi, beaucoup de choses ont changées House.'

'Tu es superbe Lisa.'

'Garde ce genre de compliments pour ta femme. Enfin, ta femme _actuelle_, pas celle qui est morte quelques années avant que tu ne rencontres Carla.'

'J'étais bourré, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais invitée à boire un verre, je lui ai dit qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Elle m'a demandé si elle me rappelait une ex, je lui répondu que celle qu'elle me rappelait était bien plus qu'une simple 'ex'. Elle m'a dit 'votre femme alors ?' Je lui ai dit que oui, elle me rappelait ma femme, elle me rappelait celle que j'avais aimée pendant tant d'années. Elle m'a demandé des détails, je lui ai parlé de celle que j'appelais la femme de ma vie. Elle sait tout, tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi, du début à la fin, elle pense juste que tu es morte, que je t'ai tuée ce jour là en détruisant ta maison. Elle est restée, elle n'a pas fui. Pour la première fois quelqu'un ne fuyait pas. Alors on s'est revus le lendemain, et le jour d'après. Elle est la seule personne qui ait été capable de me comprendre, de rester près de moi, de m'accepter pour qui je suis. Elle est au courant de tout, la seule chose qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que Cuddy et Lisa sont la même personne. Elle ne sait pas que Lisa vit encore, elle ne sait pas qu'elle l'a rencontrée il y a quelques minutes. Elle ne sait pas que je lui ai menti'

Les yeux de House brillent, ceux de Cuddy ne sont plus capables de contenir le trop plein de larmes

'Tu ne lui a jamais menti. Lisa est morte il y a dix ans, seul le Docteur Cuddy vit encore.'

'Lisa…'

'Non, pas Lisa. Lisa est morte House, depuis trop longtemps.

Ils se taisent, se regardent.

'Dans ce cas j'espère seulement qu'elle savait à quel point House l'aimait, j'espère qu'elle est morte plus heureuse que ne l'est Cuddy aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je pense que House aussi est mort il y a dix, seul Greg survit encore.'

'Elle croyait le savoir.'

Encore une fois ils marquent un silence, plus long que les deux derniers

'Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?'

'De quoi ?

'De ton oncle, de Rachel, de toutes ces choses que tu m'as cachées.'

'J'avais honte. Honte d'être si sale, si vulnérable. Je voulais rester forte à tes yeux. Je voulais que tu penses que tout allait bien, que j'étais heureuse dans tes bras. Que voulait tu que je te dise ? 'Au fait, mon oncle me viole régulièrement depuis que j'ai quinze ans' ? je ne pouvais pas, tu m'aurais quittée. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches à quel point j'étais faible, à quel point j'étais déjà brisée.'

'Je ne serais pas parti, je t'aurais aidée.'

'Oui, c'est malheureusement trop tard.'

'Et Rachel ? Tu aurais du m'appeler'

'Oui, bien sur, t'appeler et te dire 'Salut House, je t'ai brisé le cœur, je t'ai détruit et je viens de tuer ma fille'

'Tu ne l'as pas tuée, ce n'était pas ta faute.'

'Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de vivre avec ça, de vivre en sachant que tu es responsable de la mort de ta propre fille.'

'Si je sais. Depuis dix ans je vis en sachant que j'ai tué la femme que j'aimais.'

'Non House, tu ne m'as pas tuée, je me suis tuée.'

Elle pleure, il ne sait pas quoi dire, elle est belle, elle est belle mais elle ne vit plus, par sa faute. Il lui a brisé le cœur et il est venu à ce foutu mariage avec sa femme. Elle devrait le haïr, lui en vouloir mais il n'en est rien. Il approche sa main du visage de Cuddy, essuie les larmes sur ses joues puis d'un geste lent détache son chignon. Elle sourit tristement.

'Je te préfère comme ça'

'Je sais'

'Wilson m'a dit que tu avais plusieurs fois tenté de te tuer'

'C'est vrai. Je n'étais plus que Cuddy, Lisa était morte. Je ne vivais qu'à moitié. Il est venu à chaque fois, il m'a sauvée, comme Carla t'as sauvé. Il faut croire que nous n'avons jamais vraiment été faits pour être ensemble…'

'Je suis désolé, pour tout. House aussi est mort tu sais, il est mort en voyant cette douleur dans les yeux de Lisa, cette douleur qu'il avait causé, volontairement.'

'Alors nous sommes quittes'

'Oui. Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer ensemble de faire revivre Lisa et House ?'

'Non, les morts ne revivent pas, jamais complètement.'

'Alors peut-être que nos deux moitiés de vies pourraient tenter de n'en former qu'une. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça n'a pas marché. On n'a pas réussi à vivre à deux. Peut-être réussira-t-on à vivre en ne faisant qu'un.'

'House, tu as trouvé celle qui te comprend, celle qui ne fuit pas, celle qui ne te cache rien. Regarde-toi, tu n'as plus de canne, tu boites à peine, tu souris. Elle a su faire ce à quoi j'ai toujours échoué. Elle t'a rendu heureux, elle t'a reconstruit. Rends-la heureuse à ton tour, ne mentionne plus cette femme qui est morte il y a dix ans, oublie-la. Il est grand temps que tu sois enfin heureux.'

'Lisa…'

'Non, n'oublie pas, Lisa n'existe plus, tu ne dois plus la mentionner, tu dois l'oublier.'

'C'est impossible'

'Essaye'

'Je n'y arriverai pas'

'Bien sur que si. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui doute, qui n'a pas confiance en lui.'

'Lisa je t'ai tellement aimée. Je t'aime tellement.'

'Je sais. Moi aussi, moi aussi.'

Elle pleure doucement, il la prend dans ses bras, lui murmure tout ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre au creux de l'oreille. Après quelques secondes il relâche son étreinte. Il est temps de la laisser partir.

Elle se retourne, il lui murmure quelques derniers mots. Il ne sait pas si elle les entend, elle marche en direction de Wilson, lui parle puis se dirige vers la sortie, elle pleure, elle sourit. Il la fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. C'est dur, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle va faire en rentrant chez elle, ne pas pouvoir la sauver. Il regarde Wilson, ils savent tous les deux qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, qu'elle seule décidera de son avenir. Il est temps qu'ils la laissent partir, qu'ils la laissent les quitter complètement. Elle n'était plus vraiment là après tout, elle ne vivait plus vraiment. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle soit libérée ce soir, qu'elle rejoigne Rachel. House se surprit en train de penser qu'elle irait au paradis. Il rit amèrement, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en un paradis mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle y trouve sa place.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Il les avait bien choisies. Elles étaient tatouées dans le bas du dos de Cuddy, ils les avaient choisies ensemble à la fac, le jour de ses vingt ans. Elle avait refusé d'abord, puis avait accepté, en sachent pertinemment que ça serait son seul cadeau, qu'elle le voulait au moins autant que lui, et que de cette manière il ferait toujours partie d'elle.

Zakhor, Al Tichkah. : _**Souviens**_-_**toi**_. _**N'oublie jamais**_.

**XXXXX**

**Voilààà, les conversations entre Cuddy et carla et House et Cuddy seront exactement les mêmes du point de vue de Cuddy de toute évidence mais seront également plus intéressantes étant donné que toutes ses pensées seront retranscrites. Je pense que la partie 'House' est la moins bonne, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D**


	3. Te retrouver

**Woooh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous aimiez à ce point 0.0 Franchement merci BEAUCOUP pour vos encouragements et commentaires plus que géniaux qui me donnent envie d'écrire. J'avoue qu'avant j'étais totalement égoïste, je n'écrivais que pour me vider la tête et je me retrouve à écrire pour vous :D Je suis contente **** Mais sérieusement, je vous connais pas ni rien mais je vous aime trop :D Enfin bref, voilà le pov Cuddy. J'ai vraiment longtemps hésité avant de faire mon choix quant au suicide… J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues.**

**XXXXX**

Wilson va se marier. Encore. Il lui a annoncé tout simplement, elle a tout de suite remarqué qu'il était gêné. Gêné parce qu'il lui annonçait que Jane et lui étaient heureux, parce qu'il lui annonçait qu'il obtenait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle savait qu'elle ne se marierait pas, ça lui pesait. Depuis toute petite elle s'était promis de réaliser ses trios plus grands rêves. Devenir médecin, se marier et avoir des enfants. Elle était devenue médecin mais n'exerçait plus réellement la médecine. Elle avait Rachel mais était à présent seule. Elle ne se marierait pas. Autant dire qu'elle avait raté sa vie. L'homme qu'elle aimait été parti et avait épousé une autre femme, sa fille était mort et à présent son meilleur ami lui annonçait son mariage comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Elle était heureuse pour Wilson et Jane. Wilson méritait réellement d'être heureux. Jane aussi, de toute évidence mais Lisa la connaissait plutôt mal. C'était une jeune femme très calme, incroyablement gentille et tellement jolie. Seulement Lisa savait qu'elle était jalouse d'elle. Elle avait rit au début en l'apprenant. Qui aurait pu l'envier ? Elle vivait seule, misérable. Puis elle avait comprit que Jane ne jalousait pas sa vie mais plutôt l'attention que lui portait Wilson. En y pensant bien, Wilson l'appelait tous les soirs ou presque, il la raccompagnait souvent chez elle, passait la soirée avec elle. Il avait oublié l'anniversaire de Jane l'année passée parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder Monster Trucks avec Lisa. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait demandé de passer la nuit chez elle, ne voulant pas être toute seule par un soir d'orage par exemple. Lisa se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle lui avait demandé pour la première fois de dormir _avec_ elle, dans son lit. Wilson avait rougi et avait d'abord refusé, assurant à Lisa qu'elle recherchait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner, qu'il n'était pas House. Elle avait insisté. Elle n'insistait jamais. Si Wilson n'était pas d'accord elle se taisait, acceptait son choix mais ce soir là elle l'avait supplié, les larmes aux yeux, de venir dormir avec elle. Il avait cédé. Jane avait débarqué tôt le matin chez Lisa, sonnant farouchement et hurlant derrière la porte, demandant si son futur mari avait _encore _passé la chez elle. Wilson avait ouvert en caleçon, encore à moitié endormi, Lisa était apparue dans la seconde suivant enroulée dans ses draps, ne portant apparemment rien en dessous. Jane avait voulu la tuer. Wilson avait juré qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis, _come d'habitude_. Il avait dormi avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il ne s'était rien passé, ils n'étaient pas amants, ils étaient amis. Lisa parfois se surprenait à imaginer être la petite sœur de Wilson. Wilson, quant à lui la considérait comme celle sur qui il devait veiller, quitte à mettre en péril ses relations amoureuses, il la considérait comme une petite sœur. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et pourtant il la voyait pleurer presque quotidiennement. La femme forte qu'il avait rencontrée avait disparue dix ans plus tôt et une merveilleuse amitié était née rapidement après.

Lisa s'en voulait souvent, d'être si minable, si pathétique. La relation de Wilson et Jane en souffrait, elle savait que c'était sa faute alors elle tentait de lui cacher ses émotions, ses coups de blues. Ainsi, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle allait plus mal que d'habitude en apprenant le mariage de House. Elle s'était tue, avait réussi à ne pas lui en parler, elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer, à na pas craquer devant lui. Elle avait voulu mourir ce soir là tant sa détresse était grande. Elle avait pensé à chaque solution, la noyade, l'overdose, la pendaison… Elle avait avalé un comprimé de Vicodin, regardant la boite orange, faisant face à la mort et puis elle avait pensé à Wilson, à la tristesse qu'il éprouverait en apprenant sa mort, elle avait arrêté d'être égoïste ce jour là. Elle ne pleurait pas moi, elle n'était pas moi malheureuse, seulement, elle le cachait mieux, elle appelait moins souvent Wilson, se retenait de lui demander de passer chez elle en rentrant chez lui.

Il allait se marier, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Jane, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Wilson. Elle allait être son témoin, elle allait revoir House, elle allait les laisser être heureux.

XXXXX

Elle avait acheté trois robes pour l'occasion. C'était idiot, elle le savait mais elle se devait d'être présentable. Son ami se mariait, elle allait être son témoin. Elle devait être parfaite. Elle allait revoir House.

Le matin du mariage elle étala les trois robes sur son lit, se planta en face de celui-ci et les regarda, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque tenue. Son choix se porta d'un premier abord sur la longue robe rouge, celle qu'elle avait acheté en premier. Elle possédait un décolleté plus que profond et était fendue sur le côté, dévoilant sa jambe droite. C'était habillé et sexy, tout ce qu'il fallait. Puis elle s'imagina assise près de Wilson à la mairie, on n'allait voir qu'elle. Encore une fois elle serait plus remarquée que Jane, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle jaugea alors du regard la robe bleue qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux et sa couleur de peau. Le décolleté était tout aussi plongeant, la robe en elle-même lui arrivant au niveau du genou, elle pensa à House, à la façon dont il regardait ses jambes. La robe n'était pas assez courte. La dernière robe était osée, presque vulgaire, si elle la portait elle s'assurait de recevoir les commentaires acérés des familles des mariés. Mais House adorerait. Elle se tint immobile devant son lit pendant de longues minutes optant finalement pour la dernière robe. Elle s'arrêtait avant même d'atteindre la moitié de ses cuisses, elle dévoilait son dos tout entier, ses épaules également. Elle était noire, en parfaite harmonie avec ses pensées, sa vie depuis dix ans. Elle alla pendre sa douche en ne cessant de penser à House.

XXXXX

Elle était assise près de Wilson, le maire venait de commencer à parler, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Tous ses muscles se tendirent. C'était lui. C'était House, elle le savait. Son cœur battait de manière totalement erratique. Il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, à quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle sentit sa présence dans la pièce, son corps tout entier devint douloureux, douloureux de cette tension toujours présente entre eux, absente depuis trop longtemps. Elle se força à garder son regard fixé sur le maire. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner, elle devait ne pas se retourner. Elle vit Wilson lui jeter un regard en coin, il savait à quel point elle était tendue. Il la connaissait si bien…

Le maire repris son discours, elle ne l'écoutait plus réellement, trop concentrée à ne pas céder, à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle aurait dû se retourner comme le reste de la salle quand il avait pénétré dans la pièce, cela lui aurait évité de se retenir à présent. Elle avait eu peur, peur de le voir, peur de ne pas le reconnaître, peur de devoir faire face à sa femme, peur qu'elle ait été plus belle qu'elle, peur qu'elle lui ressemble trop, peur qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas. Elle se leva pour signer les papiers, entendant les protestations de la mère de Wilson qui la trouvait vulgaire. Elle allait pouvoir se retourner d'ici quelques instants, elle allait pouvoir le voir, Wilson et Jane se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie, elle se retourna à son tour et fut incapable de regarder autre chose que ses pieds. Encore une fois la peur l'empêcha de le voir, elle suivit Wilson de près jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Jane et Wilson étaient superbes, le photographe appela les témoins, Wilson se tourna vers Lisa. Elle se glaça. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle aurait à affronter le regard de House et de sa femme. Finalement, elle ne voulait pas vraiment le voir. Finalement, cette robe était bien trop courte et inconfortable. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'associer à ces talons hauts de 12 centimètres, elle n'aurait jamais dû exposer autant ses jambes, son dos, ses épaules. Wilson l'encouragea à le rejoindre, tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et le rejoint. Elle se cola contre lui comme elle l'avait si souvent fait lors de ces coups de blues durant lesquels il venait passer la soirée chez elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille de manière protective. Elle se sentit en sécurité contre lui, il la protègerait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle osa enfin lever les yeux, les dirigeants directement vers le photographe et lui offrant un mince sourire. Elle entendit Wilson lui chuchoter d'être forte, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, il lui sourit en retour. Elle regarda le photographe en souriant. Wilson était heureux. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle était heureuse tout court. Elle sentait le regard de House posé sur elle. Elle cru voir dans son champ de vision périphérique Carla lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle serra les dents. Elle se retourna et partit le plus rapidement possible, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Il ne la regardait plus.

XXXXX

Sa robe faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet auprès des hommes. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi la robe rouge, ou même la bleue. Elle devait avouer que les hommes regroupés près d'elle étaient tous plus charmants et célibataires les uns que les autres. Seulement, elle avait mis cette robe en pensant à House, pas à ces quadragénaires trop pris par leur travail pour trouver une compagne. Bien sur, c'était plutôt agréable, de se sentir désiré à 50 ans, par des hommes séduisants qui plus est. Par des hommes qui auraient pour certains pu être ses fils. Elle sentait le regard de House dans son dos, elle savait qu'il changeait régulièrement de place pour l'obliger à le regarder, elle l'évitait avec brio. Elle ne prêtait qu'à moitié attention aux hommes autour d'elle, trop concentrée à se positionner différemment selon l'emplacement de House. Elle leur souriait, ils fondaient. Ils étaient à ses pieds. House lui disait toujours qu'elle était capable de charmer n'importe qui, elle ne le croyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'une patiente d'une soixantaine d'années lui fasse des avances, House et elle avaient rit pendant trois jours. Il était rentré un soir habillé comme il y a un siècle. Elle était tombée malade un mois après. Elle savait depuis lors qu'elle avait un pouvoir de séduction immense, elle n'hésitait plus à s'en servir. House se déplaça discrètement une nouvelle fois, de sa position il pouvait la voir de profil, elle sourit à John en face d'elle, Mike alla lui chercher un verre de champagne. Elle éclata de rire, Robert se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se tut et regarda son verre sans un mot, Barry lui releva le menton et lui dit de sourire, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se sentait aimée, désirée et Dieu ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien…

XXXXX

Elle venait d'échouer, quelle idiote. Mike était presque collé contre elle, deux fois de suite elle s'était éloignée et à présent il lui caressait le bas du dos. Il allait trop loin, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était déconcentrée, cherchait un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à faire ce genre de choses, quand elle avait relevé la tête elle ne vit que deux globes bleus la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait voulu détourer le regard, l'éviter, encore et encore mais elle n'avait pas réussi, elle se retrouvait 10 ans en arrière, elle se revoyait parfaitement assise à son bureau, House en face d'elle, la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de rentrer tôt. Elle se revoyait chez elle avec House et Rachel, elle se revoyait dans leur chambre, sa chambre, en train de se déshabiller, House la fixant intensément, elle se revit au parc la seule fois où House avait accepté de les accompagner après les caprices de Rachel.

Les années défilaient dans son esprit, House derrière le comptoir de la librairie, House en Endocrinologie, House à cette soirée, House devant elle, dans sa chambre, House dégrafant doucement son soutien-gorge, House au dessus d'elle lui chuchotant qu'elle était magnifique, House à l'hôpital, House ce soir de mai où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, House près d'elle, House sur elle, House sous elle, House en elle, House la serrant contre lui, House surgissant de sous leur lit, House à l'hôpital, House après la rupture, House en face d'elle après avoir détruit sa maison. Elle repensait à tous ces moments passés avec lui, elle repensait à Rachel. Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux elle vit un mouvement à droite de lui, Carla, contre lui lui tenait l'avant-bras. Elle détourna ses yeux humides, alla pleurer loin des regards.

XXXXXX

Carla s'avançait vers elle, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle réfléchit rapidement, rester ou fuir, encore une fois. Elle était tentée par la deuxième option, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de faire face à cette femme que House aimait, que House avait épousée. Elle vit House à seulement 2 ou 3 mètres se diriger vers elle, tentant d'arrêter Carla puis stoppant net sa course en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne voulait donc pas qu'elle lui parle ? Très bien, elle allait lui parler, elle choisit la première solution, resta en place, pris une grande inspiration et sourit à la femme qui se tenait à présent en face d'elle.

'_Bonjour, je ne pense pas que vous sachiez qui je suis mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis Carla, la femme de Greg.'_

Si, elle savait qui elle était, elle savait que la femme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle avait épousé l'homme de sa vie. Elle l'appelait Greg, quelle horreur, jamais il n'aurait accepté ça… Et lu avait parlé d'elle, génial…

Elle lui tendit sa main, Cuddy la prit et la serra, souriant du mieux qu'elle put.

'_Oh, bonjour Carla.'_

'_Vous êtes le docteur Cuddy n'est-ce pas ?'_

Evidemment, oh elle aurait aussi pu être le Dr House si il avait décidé de l'épouser elle… Qu'avait-elle de moins que cette femme ? Qu'avait-elle raté ?

'_Oui, Vous pouvez m'appeler Lisa.'_

'_Merci. Come je le disais Greg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.'_

Oui, elle avait entendu la première fois, elle se sentit obligée de mimer l'intérêt.

'_Vraiment ? '_

'_Oui, je sais tout, du moment où vous l'avez embauché au moment où il a décidé de venir habiter sur Boston. Il m'a tout raconté, comment vous étiez une directrice tyrannique, comment vous le considériez comme votre meilleur employé, comment vous le protégiez. Il vous appelle encore 'la sorcière' d'ailleurs.'_

Il n'avait donc parlé que de leur relation professionnelle, il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur leur histoire sentimentale. Cuddy était tellement blessée qu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle retint les larmes d'envahir ses yeux et sourit.

'_On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes à ce que je vois…'_

'_A vrai dire, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus âgé, et de beaucoup plus… strict.'_

Le salaud, quel salaud, cet homme était le pire des salauds.

'_Je prendrai ça comme un compliment. Dites moi Carla, vous connaissez le Dr House depuis longtemps ?'_

'_Oui, enfin assez. Environ 5 ans je pense, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital.'_

'_Vous êtes médecin ?'_

'_Non, je suis caissière, j'étais simplement malade, un petit rhume, c'est lui qui s'occupait des consultations et voilà le coup de foudre.'_

Cuddy fut plus que choquée. House avait épousé une simple caissière, elle n'avait pas fait d'études, son QI devait être plus proche de celui d'un escargot que de celui de House. Elle n'était même pas belle. Elle était mignonne certes mais elle n'était pas belle, elle était blonde, n'avait presque pas de formes. Qu'est-ce que House avait bien pu lui trouver ? Cuddy réalisa alors que 'le coup de foudre' dont parlait Carla qui lui avait paru niais d'un premier abord était peut-être la seule solution envisageable quand à cette union improbable. Carla attendait une réponse, Cuddy se ressaisit.

'_Il s'occupait des consultations, vraiment ?'_

'_Oui, il a été très compréhensif d'ailleurs, il m'a expliqué que sa femme était morte quelques années auparavant et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas et j'ai été là pour lui. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et voilà où nous en sommes, mariés, heureux._

Une femme ? Morte ? Cuddy resta bouche bée, House s'était-il marié une première fois avant Carla ? Non, elle n'y croyait pas… Se pourrait-il alors que ce soit d'elle qu'il soit question ?

'_Il vous parle souvent de sa femme ?'_

'_Non, pas vraiment, je sais simplement qu'elle était très belle, intelligente, sure d'elle. Il m'en a seulement parlé lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Parfois, le soir dans ses bras, je me demande s'il pense encore à elle. Je me demande s'il m'aime comme il l'a aimée elle. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander._

House se positionna près d'elle, il avait surement décidé que Carla en avait trop dit…

'_Salut vous deux.'_

'_Greg ! Nous parlions justement de toi'_

'_Vraiment ?'_

Elle le fixa, droit dans les yeux, il était gêné, elle pouvait le lire dans son regard. Elle continua de le regarder, elle ne serait plus lâche, elle ne fuirait plus, elle devait savoir. House fit signe à Carla de les laisser seuls.

'_Je comprends, les retrouvailles Patron/employé après tant d'années… c'est quelque chose. Tu sais Greg, je pense franchement que tu…_

'_Carla, s'il-te-plaît'_

'_Excuse-moi… A plus tard alors…'_

Carla s'éloigna, House et Cuddy se firent face, plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

XXXXX

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, ils ne détachaient plus leurs regards. Il est beau, il est toujours aussi beau. Il n'a pas changé, ses cheveux sont plus gris, son visage plus marqués mais il est toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Elle veut regarder ses mains, elle meure d'envie de voir ses mains mais elle ne le lâche pas du regard, elle rattrape le temps perdu. Ils se retrouvent enfin. House parla le premier, pour la première fois c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de la parole.

Tout en la regardant il dit :

'_Cuddy…'_

'_House.'_

'_Ca fait longtemps.'_

'_Oui, ça fait plus ou moins dix ans'_

'_Quelque chose comme ça en effet.'_

Un silence gêné s'installe, que doit-elle faire, que doit-elle dire ? Elle n'en a aucune idée.

Ils parlent, il lui explique ce qu'il a dit à Carla, il lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Il lui dit tout, sans aucune retenue. Il lui dit comment Carla a réussi là où elle a échoué. Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il la blesse, elle est fragile, émotive et il lui dit que Carla a été meilleure qu'elle. Elle pensait que House et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble, elle avait cru sa mère quand elle avait dit que ni House ni elle ne trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant il avait trouvé, il avait trouvé mieux qu'elle.

Elle pleure, ses yeux à lui brillent, elle a rarement eu l'occasion de voir ses yeux comme ça. Oui, elle les avait vus briller lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de drogues ou d'alcool, mais ne les avait vus briller d'émotion qu'une fois, le jour où elle a ruiné sa vie à lui, le jour où elle a ruiné sa propre vie.

Il est tellement honnête avec elle, il s'en veut tellement de lui dire ça, elle le sent, pourtant, tout comme elle, il sait qu'ils doivent parler, il sait qu'il doit tout lui dire, ne plus rien lui cacher. Elle décide de faire de même, de lui rendre la pareille et ainsi lui dit qu'elle ne vit plus. Que depuis dix ans elle est morte

Il lui dit combien il l'aimait, elle note l'usage de l'imparfait. Un temps du passé, un temps révolu. Un silence pesant prend place.

Il lui demande pourquoi elle lui a caché les viols répétitifs de son oncle, elle frissonne, elle ne pensait pas qu'il savait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, elle espérait que jamais il ne serait au courant et pourtant il sait, il sait et elle doit parler. Elle se sent sale, elle y pense et elle veut pleurer, elle veut se blottir contre lui, elle imagine ses bras puissants encercler son corps, la réconforter. Elle parle, elle se sent mal, sa tête tourne. Elle dit à l'homme qu'elle aime que régulièrement son oncle l'a violée pendant 30 ans. Elle a honte. Il lui parle de Rachel, elle ne veut pas en parler. Il lui dit qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de la mort de sa fille. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle souffre à quel point elle se sent coupable. Il se sent coupable aussi, coupable de l'avoir tuée elle. Un mince sourire se dessine sur on visage, il ne le voit pas, trop occupé qu'il l'aimait, avant.

Elle pleure, il essuie ses larmes de son pouce comme il l'avait fait à la fac, comme il l'avait fait une dizaine d'années plus tôt. D'un geste habile il détache ses cheveux, elle sait qu'il la préfère comme ça, elle sourit.

Il lui parle de ses tentatives de suicide, elle ne nie pas, à quoi bon ? Elle ne veut pas qu'il se sente coupable, il n'a pas à l'être, elle est seule responsable de tout ce qu'il s'est produit.

Il suggère qu'ils tentent une nouvelle aventure. Son estomac se tord, son cœur lui fait mal. Elle lui dit de rendre la femme qu'il avait choisie heureuse, il lui dit qu'il l'aime et une nouvelle fois elle veut hurler, elle veut fondre en larmes et se laisser emprisonner par les bras puissants de l'homme qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Il l'aime. Il faut qu'elle parte. Seulement, cette fois elle ne fuit pas, cette fois elle n'a pas peur, elle veut juste qu'il soit heureux avec Carla, elle veut qu'il ait une belle vie, il le mérite tellement. Elle veut son bonheur, même si pour cela elle doit le voir aimer une autre femme, même si pour cela elle sera malheureuse jusqu'à la fin, même si elle doit tout sacrifier elle veut le laisser partir, le laisser l'oublier. Elle lui dit, il doit l'oublier, il doit vivre sa vie.

Il la prend dans ses bras, ses jambes tremblent, son cœur s'emballe, ses yeux se remplissent une nouvelle fois de larmes. Il lui murmure au creux de l'oreille ce qu'il n'a jamais su lui dire durant toutes ces années. Il lui murmure tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre. Elle est la femme de sa vie. Il l'aime, il l'aime encore, plus que tout. Il ne l'oubliera pas, il sera là. Il l'aime, il l'aimera toujours.

C'est dur mais elle parvient à quitter son étreinte, à se retourner, à partir, à le laisser derrière elle, à accepter que ça soit la fin, à accepter qu'il soit heureux sans elle. Elle commence à marcher et elle l'entend lui murmurer ces quelques mots qui à jamais étaient gravés sous sa peau. Il avait voulu lui offrir un tatouage pour ses vingt ans, elle avait refusé, il avait insisté et elle n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Ils avaient choisi ensemble ce qui resterait gravé en elle comme le symbole de cette amitié éphémère qu'ils avaient vécu à la fac. Zakhor. Al Tichkah.

Elle n'oublierait pas. Elle se dirige vers Wilson, elle doit lui dire. Elle doit lui dire qu'il est temps pour elle de partir. Elle ne peut pas ne pas lui dire en revoir, il lui en aurait voulu. Elle doit les quitter, les laisser, elle le fera.

**XXXXX**

**Et non, vous ne saurez pas immédiatement la suite. J'ai prévu un dernier chapitre après celui là, cours, certes mais quand même :D J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce pov Cuddy, d'où l'attente :s Désolée… J'espère que la difficulté n'est pas synonyme de nullité, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout dites moi si vous voulez le dernier chapitre :D**


	4. Te regarder partir

**Voilà la suite, et fin :D Je remarque que je fais énormément de fautes Si quelqu'un acceptait d'être ma bêta ça m'arrangerait bien :D Merci encore et toujours pour vos (merveilleux) commentaires :D **

**Avant que vous ne lisiez : ****Pour garder le suspense surtout, lisez tout dans l'ordre, sans sauter de ligne, même pas une ou deux, c'est super important…**** J'espère ne pas faire une bêtise en disant ça et attiser votre curiosité… Bonne lecture :D**

XXXXX

Elle quitte la salle, elle sent les regards de House et Wilson dans son dos. Elle sait que tos les deux luttent pour ne pas la suivre, ils luttent pour ne pas la rattraper, la sauver. Ils l'aiment, ils ne l'aiment pas de la même façon, ils ne l'aiment pas pour les mêmes raisons mais ces deux hommes l'aiment. Elle sourit. Il est bon d'être aimé. Elle sait qu'ils ne la suivront pas, elle sait qu'ils ne viendront pas l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils savent, tout comme elle, qu'il est temps.

Elle monte dans sa voiture, elle ne pleure plus, elle sourit simplement. Elle rentre chez elle sans dépassé aucune limitation de vitesse, elle n'est pas pressée, elle a le temps. Une fois arrivée, elle va dans sa salle de bain, elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle sourit. Lentement elle se déshabille, elle sourit encore. Elle fait couler de l'eau chaude dans sa baignoire et se dirige vers la cuisine, ne portant qu'un simple shorty. Elle ouvre une bouteille de vin. Elle a déjà bu deux coupes de champagne, ce qui pour elle est énorme. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas boire encore mais, le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarde le liquide rouge couler dans son verre. Elle retourne dans la salle de bain et se glisse dans l'eau bouillante, son verre de vin à la main. Elle n'aime pas le goût de l'alcool. Elle ne boit jamais ou seulement lors de rares occasion. Ce soir elle s'est forcée à accepter la coupe de champagne que Wilson lui avait présentée en souriant comme le plus heureux des hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de célébrer le mariage de l'homme qui l'avait tenue en vie depuis 10 ans. Un de ces hommes avec qui elle avait parlé lui avait également offert un verre. Elle n'avait accepté que parce qu'elle savait que House la regardait. Elle n'aime pas l'alcool mais ce soir alors qu'elle prend une gorgée de vin elle se surprend à apprécier le goût que laisse le liquide dans sa bouche lorsqu'il coule dans sa gorge. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste dans son bain mais l'eau est froide lorsqu'elle sort, sa peau est fripée, son verre est vide et elle est complètement relaxée. Elle va chercher au fin fond d'un tiroir la chemise bleue de house, celle qu'elle ne lui a jamais rendue. Elle sourit en pensant que cette chemise avait été là pendant 10 ans et qu'elle n'y a jamais touché. Elle l'enfile et elle se sent bien. Bien sur, la chemise ne porte plus l'odeur de House, bien sur, le tissu est froid et défraichi mais elle sourit. Elle va à présent chercher le revolver que son père lui a offert. C'est un modèle de 1873, il est magnifique. Pour la première fois, Lisa est heureuse que son père soit décédé. Il s'en serait voulu de lui avoir appris à se servir d'une arme s'il avait su que cela la conduirait à s'en servir pour se donner la mort. Elle regarde les ornements qui recouvrent l'arme et encore une fois elle sourit. Son père avait bon goût. Il l'avait acheté spécialement pour Lisa, pour ses 20 ans. Il avait du débourser une fortune. A travers la fenêtre, elle voit les premières lueurs du jour danser à l'horizon. Ca allait être une belle journée. Elle pense à James et Jane, ils allaient être heureux d'avoir eu un temps magnifique pour leur mariage. Elle pense à House et Carla, ils allaient passer cette belle journée ensemble, un nouveau départ. Elle sourit, House allait enfin être heureux.

Elle va dans la chambre de Rachel. C'est une pièce trop vide, une pièce où il manque le rire insouciant de l'enfance. Elle ne pleure pas, elle sourit simplement, elle allait rejoindre Rachel, Rachel qui l'attendait depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait toujours rêvé de cet enfant aux yeux bleus océan et aux boucles brunes. Cet enfant qui serait né de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour House. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Elle avait eu Rachel cependant qui pendant 5 ans avait fait de Lisa la mère la plus heureuse au monde. Certes, Rachel n'avait pas les yeux de House ni ses cheveux brun foncé mais elle avait été une fille merveilleuse. Partir trop tôt. Elle allait à présent la retrouver.

Elle reste assise par terre au milieu de la pièce pendant longtemps, il fait à présent presque jour. Son téléphone sonne, elle sort de ses pensées et se rend compte qu'elle sourit. Ce sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'elle a pour la dernière fois senti ces regards protecteurs dans son dos.

Elle ne répond pas au téléphone, elle ne veut parler à personne. Elle est bien, seule, au terme de son malheur. Elle est bien et personne ne pourra changer le cours des choses.

XXXXX

Depuis qu'elle a quitté la salle, la lueur dans les yeux de House s'est éteinte. Il veut la suivre, il veut la sauver. Il n'a pas le droit de le faire. Il lui doit bien trop. Il espère seulement qu'elle sait à quel point elle est merveilleuse, qu'elle sait à quel point il l'aime. La soirée passe, il ne s'amuse pas. Il invite Carla à danser mais c'est à Lisa qu'il pense. Elle va surement mourir ce soir et il ne sera pas là pour elle. Il ne réussira jamais à faire ce qu'elle avait accompli ce soir. Elle avait réussi à surpasser, à oublier son amour pour lui pour le laisser être heureux. Il ne pourra jamais faire ça. Il ne pourra jamais oublier son amour pour elle. Elle a réussi à le laisser partir. C'est à son tour, il le sait. Il sait que ce soir elle doit partir, qu'il doit s'y faire. Il n'y arrive pas. Il se souvient avoir entendu dire qu'il fallait distinguer bonheur et plaisir. Il n'avait pas compris. Ce soir en réfléchissant il comprend. Le bonheur est un état de plénitude, de satisfaction totale, c'est un état absolu, parfait. Le bonheur implique une certaine durée. Le plaisir quant à lui est une expérience agréable que l'on éprouve physiquement ou psychiquement, il est éphémère, dans l'instant. Il peut coexister avec la douleur quand le bonheur lui s'oppose à elle. Il comprend comme il s'est trompé. Il comprend comme il croyait être heureux avec Carla, comme il croit toujours être heureux. Son instant de plaisir a duré plusieurs années, il s'est servi de Carla comme d'un remède au trou béant formé dans son cœur suite à sa rupture avec Cuddy mais il n'a jamais été heureux. Il sait qu'il ne vit pas dans la satisfaction absolue, dans la plénitude comme il le faisait avec Cuddy. Il sait qu'il l'aime. Il sait qu'elle veut qu'il soit heureux mais comment peut-il être heureux sans elle ? Ce plaisir qu'il éprouve disparaitra lorsque Wilson l'appellera pour lui dire qu'elle ne vit plus, qu'elle s'est donné la mort pour les rendre enfin heureux. Pour les laisser vivre. Il prend son téléphone, compose son numéro. Elle ne répond pas, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

XXXXX

Elle sait, elle sait depuis longtemps mais elle avait trop peur de se l'avouer, trop peur d'avoir raison. House ne parle pas à sa directrice, il parle à la femme qu'il aime. Il était pressé d'arriver, ne parlait que du mariage depuis des semaines. Wilson s'était pourtant marié plusieurs fois, il aurait dû être habitué. Il avait conduit beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Il lui avait parlé méchamment quand elle s'était remaquillée. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton avec elle. En entrant dans la mairie son regard s'était posé immédiatement sur Wilson. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qu'il regardait en fait le dos nu de la femme qui était assise près de lui. Cette femme baissait la tête en passant près de lui, évitait son regard. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Cuddy, l'ancienne directrice de House, elle devait avouer qu'elle était superbe. La jalousie tourbillonna au creux de son ventre. House ne regardait qu'elle, il ne parlait qu'à peine à Carla, elle commençait à comprendre. Elle avait vu la directrice tourner le dos à house toute la soirée. Elle avait vu House essayer de capter son regard. Elle les avait vu se regarder enfin et elle eu envie de vomir. Non pas que ce qu'elle voyait la répugnait. Elle se sentait simplement trahie. Il lui avait menti, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, pas pour ce qu'elle était. Il l'aimait simplement pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se saisit de l'avant-bras de House pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle lui chuchota une banalité à l'oreille pour lui cacher son trouble.

Plus tard, elle alla voir Cuddy, pour comprendre. Elle était magnifique, elle était gentille, assurée, attentive, elle était parfaite. Elle avait compris, House arriva et lui demanda de les laisser seuls. Elle partit, elle devait les laisser se retrouver.

Elle les voit se parler. Elle est maintenant sure de ses théories. House parle à cette femme qu'il lui avait dit avoir tué des années plus tôt, celle qu'il avait appelé la femme de sa vie. Celle qu'il aime encore, qu'il aimera toujours. Elle ne lui en veut pas, elle n'est même plus jalouse en posant son regard sur Cuddy. Elle est seulement impressionnée. Impressionnée d'abord par la beauté de cette femme mais plus que tout impressionnée par l'amour. Ils s'aiment depuis 30 ans, ils se sont fait souffrir, ils se sont fait plus de mal que n'importe qui ne pourrait imaginer et pourtant ils s'aiment encore. Toujours autant, surement plus. Elle sait qu'il ne l'aimera jamais de cette manière. Elle ne leur en veut pas. Elle le voit lui détacher les cheveux, elle la voit pleurer, elle voit House la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des choses qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Elle la voit se retourner et partir après avoir discuté avec Wilson. Elle voit House la regarder partir, elle voit le malheur sur son visage. Elle le voit rester là, ne pas réfléchir, il l'invite à danser distraitement, elle sait qu'il pense à Cuddy, elle le sent. Plus tard encore elle le voit prendre son téléphone, elle le voit paniquer lorsque personne ne répond, elle va le voir. Elle lui dit qu'elle sait. Il s'en veut, elle le voit. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'est pas en colère, qu'elle comprend. Il lui raconte tout, de la fac au mariage de Wilson. Il lui raconte ce que Wilson lui a apprit quelques semaines plus tôt, leur rupture, sa fille, les viols, les tentatives de suicide. Il lui dit qu'elle a décidé de laisser Wilson et lui vivre leur vie, qu'elle veut qu'ils soient heureux. Il lui dit qu'elle lui a demandé d'aimer sa femme comme jamais il n'a aimé. Elle lui dit qu'elle sait qu'il en est incapable. Elle lui dit d'aller la rejoindre, d'aller la sauver. Elle ne doit pas mourir, il serait le plus malheureux des hommes. Elle pleure un peu, elle a froid, il s'en veut, elle s'en fiche, il doit y aller, elle insiste. Il part.

XXXXX

Il roule plus vite qu'il n'a jamais roulé, il l'appelle, elle ne répond pas, il insiste, il l'appelle encore et encore, il commence à perdre toute forme d'espoir, il ne ralentit pas pour autant.

Elle hésite, doit-elle diriger le revolver vers son cerveau ou vers son cœur ? Il serait plus propre de le diriger vers son cœur. Il serait plus logique de le diriger vers sa douleur. Seulement, elle ne veut pas que son cœur soit transpercé d'une balle, elle à l'impression que ça reviendrait à tuer la petit partie de House qui vit en elle, qui fait battre son cœur. Elle hésite une fois encore, doit-elle positionner l'arme dans sa bouche ou contre sa tempe ? Elle veut mourir dignement, elle sait que ce n'est pas possible. Elle veut mourir pour Rachel, elle veut mourir pour les hommes de sa vie. Elle prend son temps, tout doit être parfait, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle a toujours considéré le suicide comme un acte égoïste, une recherche de paix tout en ignorant les sentiments des autres, leur douleur en l'apprenant. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas se suicider par égoïsme, elle va se suicider pour les gens qu'elle aime. Elle entend les oiseaux chanter dehors, lematin est déjà là. Ce n'est pas grave, elle a le temps, elle sourit toujours autant.

Il compose son numéro une nouvelle fois, elle ne répond pas, il va raccrocher, il entend sa voix.

'Allô ?'

'Lisa ! Tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, je vais bien, mieux que jamais.'

'Je t'aime Lisa'

'Je sais House, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir'

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Je me prépare'

'Tu vas à l'hôpital ? Tu as un rendez-vous ?'

'Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous.'

'Où es-tu ?'

'Chez moi, dans la chambre de Rachel. J'hésite.'

'Tu hésites ? A quoi ?'

'Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je vais m'y prendre'

'Lisa, tu me parais calme.'

'Je suis calme, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne fuis plus, je vais simplement la rejoindre. On se reverra House.'

'J'arrive Lisa, continue d'hésiter encore quelques instants'

'Non, ne viens pas, ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir, j'aimerais que tu gardes une bonne image de moi'

'Ne fais rien Lisa, j'arrive'

'Souviens-toi, rend la heureuse, dis à Wilson que je l'aime.'

Elle raccroche, il presse son pied contre l'accélérateur. Elle ne doit pas mourir, elle ne peut pas mourir. Il ne pourra pas vivre sans elle.

XXXXX

Ils ne sont que cinq. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une cérémonie ouverte à tous, ils ne voulaient pas être plus que cinq. Le prêtre parle, personne ne l'écoute vraiment, tous ont l'esprit ailleurs. Carla est là, assise à la gauche de House, elle porte une robe noire, quelque part, au fond d'elle-même elle est en deuil. Wilson est là aussi, il porte un costume sombre, il pleure, il est trop émotif, House se moquera de lui, il le sait. Pour l'instant il n'a pas la tête à ça mais plus tard il y repensera, il rigolera. Jane n'a pas voulu venir, elle n'était pas réellement invitée de toute façon… On leur demande de se lever. Ils s'exécutent. Ils sont silencieux, il est difficile d'être bruyants à cinq lors d'un moment si fort et plein d'émotion que celui-ci. House saisit de la main de la femme près de lui, elle voit ses yeux briller, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se laisserait submerger par ses émotions et pourtant… Sa main dans la sienne, il glisse doucement un anneau à son doigt. Elle lui sourit, elle est rayonnante, elle est enfin heureuse. A son tour elle se saisit d'un anneau et le passe au doigt de l'homme qu'elle aime, de l'homme qu'elle a attendu pendant si longtemps.

On lui dit qu'il a le droit d'embrasser la mariée, évidemment qu'il a le droit. Il s'exécute. Il est heureux. La cérémonie se termine, il regarde la femme de sa vie serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il a réussi à la rendre heureuse. Il va serrer la main de Wilson et se retourne, il voit Carla dans les bras de Cuddy, elles pleurent toutes les deux. L'une vient de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime mais est tellement heureuse qu'il soit heureux qu'elle est elle aussi heureuse. L'autre pleure de bonheur, elle pleure de reconnaissance. House sait qu'elle s'en veut, son bonheur n'est pas gratuit, il lui coute le malheur d'une autre femme. Il sait également à quel point elle veut dire à Carla qu'elle la remercie, elle veut lui dire toutes ces choses, elle veut qu'elles deviennent amies, que Carla lui pardonne. Mais elle se tait, elle se tait et elle se contente de la serrer dans ses bras. Carla elle, veut lui dire qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, qu'elle est heureuse pour eux. Elle veut arriver à oublier, elle veut passer à autre chose. Elle sait qu'elle réussira, parce qu'elle n'a jamais vécu l'amour comme eux l'ont vécu. Elle tournera la page, ils resteront amis et elle les invitera à son mariage. Elle n'a que 31 ans, elle a la vie devant elle, elle compte bien en profiter. Wilson regarde Carla et la trouve jolie. Jane l'énerve. Il sait que House n'a pas tout à fait tort quand il lui dit qu'il est évident qu'il apprécie Carla plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Les mariés sortent en se tenant par la main, leurs témoins les suivent. Wilson est heureux, Carla le sera bientôt, House pleure, Lisa se moque de lui. Elle n'aura jamais cet enfant aux yeux océan dont elle rêvait, sa fille est morte, son meilleur ami divorcera une nouvelle fois, en se mariant elle rend une femme malheureuse, elle n'a pas eu la vie qu'elle imaginait c'est vrai mais elle est heureuse. Ils sont heureux.

XXXXX

'Allô ?'

'House ?'

'Nan, le pape'

'Lisa est près de toi ?'

'Mieux que ça, elle est sur moi'

Wilson écarquille les yeux, il entend Lisa protester, se ressaisit.

'Met le haut-parleur'

'C'est bon'

'Ok, alors vous êtes prêts ? Carla et moi on se marie, on veut que vous soyez nos témoins'

'Roooh t'es chiant avec tes histoires de témoin Wilson !'

'Nous acceptons James.'

'Eh non mais d'où tu acceptes pour moi ? Si ça se trouve je veux pas être le témoin de Carla !'

'Tu seras mon témoin House, Carla veut que Lisa soit son témoin, pas toi'

House et Cuddy se regardent interloqués.

'Lisa, Greg, on voulait aussi vous annoncer que je suis enceinte.'

'QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Wilson a l'âge d'être le grand-père !'

'House, tais toi, nous sommes très heureux pour vous Carla, nous serons présents et à l'heure.'

'Arrête de parler pour moi ! T'es chiante tu sais ?'

'Ouais, je sais, mais t'es fou de moi'

'C'est faux !'

'C'est vrai !'

'C'est faux !'

'Bon on va vous laisser… A bientôt'

'Ouais, c'est ça, de toutes façons on a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, elle en peut plus, il faut que je réponde à ses besoins…'

'House !'

Wilson raccroche, il rit. Ils ne changeront pas, ils sont heureux et ils le resteront.

'James ?'

'Oui ?'

'Tu pense qu'ils font encore l'amour ? Je veux dire… Ils sont plus tous jeunes…'

'J'ai leur âge je te signale…'

'Oui mais…'

'Tu sais Carla, ces deux seraient encore capable de s'envoyer en l'air passé la centaine…'

'Pff t'es bête…'

'Tu verras. Ils ont perdu trop de temps, ils le rattrapent comme ils peuvent. Et je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose qu'ils savent faire s'envoyer en l'air.'

'Comment tu sais ça ?'

Wilson rougit.

'House ma.. il m'en a parlé.'

'Tu mens !'

'Non !'

'Oh mon dieu ! Tu les as surpris en plein action !'

'Peut-être que je suis déjà arrivé au mauvais moment une ou deux fois…'

'UNE OU DEUX FOIS ?'

'j'ai rien dit…'

'Raconte !

'Non'

'Raconte allez !'

'Non'

'James, s'il-te-plaît'

'Bon… tu me promets que tu leur dira pas ?'

'Promis !

'Alors la première fois c'était il y a 12 ans, je suis entré dans le bureau de Lisa, elle était assise sur le bureau….

XXXXX

**Voilà c'est tout fini :D Alooors ?**


End file.
